Lovebug
by E.vein
Summary: Justin and Mason explore more about their relationship and some other complications... Rated M for later chapters... *evil grin* Anyways, sequel to Sexy Magic and new series! I suck at summaries so just read! Review and Fav please!
1. Chapter 1

Ah, love… strange word isnt it? Well, I wouldn't call it so much love. I would call it more like—Like what? Ah, yes. Dating boyfriend behind girlfriend's back. Me and Mason are not as figured out like many people would think gay couples would be. It aint our fault! Most couples fall in love before they have their first time together, Mason and I were reverse. But, I couldn't call it love just yet… Why?

"Hey Justin, why do you look so unhappy?" Mason called to me. I was too busy to not notice Mason's lame but cute story about that time he bit Justin Bieber's leg when he went to his concert with… _Alex_. I was too busy juggling all this stuff together and I still can't find the answer. I mean, I was the one who jumped in to all of this! Why did Mason had to be so good looking? I could've just dated a half-elf and get over it. Oh, wait, I think I already did that… Mason asked again.

"Justin, is there something wrong?" He asked. To shut him up for once I gave him a soft kiss on the lips before he could say anything again.

"I don't know, _is_ there?" I answered, He smiled slightly.

"C'ommon, lets go take a seat before they get full." Mason wanted to see a horror movie, I couldn't care less. But, I didn't say anything and just went along with it. I didn't want to make him feel bad. We were going to see Eat Pray Kill; I heard it was a supposed to be an ill fated romance starring Julia Roberts. You usually would think she was a Stepmom. Ha ha, that's me making one of my lame jokes. Anyways, time for movie time.

"You ready to see bloody gory two hour goodness, Justin?"

"If you are…" we started walking forward to the room. As I saw the giant screen, my stomach gurgled as Mason grabbed my hand. It was in 3D… I would be lucky if I didn't barf during the whole screening…

I could handle this well than I thought, I mean, I still didn't barf. Though I wish I can keep it that way. I just focused on the obvious like, Wow how fake is that! Then some girl blocked my way and I sighed in relief.

"Oh so that's what's inside an eyeball!" My stomach hurled again. The girl wasn't helping either. Then she mixed something that looked like, chocolate? On popcorn? My stomach was getting more tipsy.

"If the two of you aren't having a good time, then why don't you just leave?" A boy asked. Then, I ran for to the bathroom. I couldn't keep it to myself. I quickly went to one of the toilets and just hurled. I wonder if Mason noticed… After I was done, I went and washed my hands and gurgled water then spit. I did this like 50 times, I didn't want to keep the barfy breath. The movie was bad enough!

"Justin?" Mason's voiced called, yep he noticed. I looked on the mirror and I saw his reflection staring at me. He smiled and started to giggle. My face twisted to a glare.

"It's not funny ok? I have a very sensitive stomach." I crossed my arms together.

"What? You got to laugh at something." He reached to touch my face, I forgot were equal size… Well, what can I say, I like tall guys. He was getting closer to my face, inches and inches closer until—

"Ew no, I still have that barf taste in my mouth." I stopped him.

"That's Ok love, the movie's over now anyways. Lets go for some BK's and a mint shall we?" He reached his other arm to me. I took it and we left the theater together…

**I know, I know, where's the sexiness in this? I know after my last and first attempt at a slash you would've expected more. Well, don't worry if its MasonXJustin is what you want, that's what you'll get. Chapter 2, is where the sexiness begins…**


	2. Chapter 2: Now I know

_Kisses and kisses. Mason slumped on my chest as I kissed him in the neck. My tongue swirled against his Adam's apple as I sucked fervently. My hands running against his smooth chest, rubbing down his abs. Mason moaned in response. I quickly undid my zipper and Mason cupped his hand against the pole in my boxers. His tight grip caused me to scream out in ecstasy. He quickly kept sliding down like a snake, looking me in the eye and stared at me with those puppy eyes. He caressed my erection between the fabric, on which I screamed._

"_Mason, just do it-ahh!" I moaned._

"_Ok, love. Ready?"_

"_Fuck, just do it!"_

"_Fine…" He quickly undid the boxer, to find a surprise. His lips came a closer until he stuck his tongue out and li—_

"Justin," I heard Mason call.

"Hmm?"

"Were here, you can stop drowsing now." He said in that cute British accent. I just had a sex dream. And yet, I feel like I didn't like it. Why?

"What's wrong love?" Mason asked as we were on the front porch of the Sub-Shop. I took the keys and opened the door. Mason grabbed the BK food and pulled out a chair that was on top of the table. Obviously, Mom put these out. That means they must be all asleep.

"You asked for the Italian Sandwich, and I asked for the Whopper. Right?"

"Uh, Mason. I asked for the whopper and you asked for the Italian."

"Right! That settles on then." We grabbed the food and started to eat. This was nice, all alone. No stupid Alex, No dumb Max. Dad would be knocked out watching football with a beer on his hand. And Mom probably watching Mexican soap operas which I really hate. Me and Mason, seemed just fine. Suddenly Mason giggles.

"What?"

"It's nothing. I was thinking since I'm eating Italian, I'm eating one part of you. Get it? Since you're half Italian." For a minute, I stood in silence. Then I chuckled, Mason's joke were really bad.

"Yeah? I'm eating from Burger King, which originally is from England. So, I am eating you all up." Mason giggled louder. My joke turned out more to be kind of a sex joke didn't it? Oh, no. This is bad. "Mason…"

"Yes love?"

"I need to know," I gulped. "If this relationship isn't just only for sex?" Mason kept silent. I could only hear the whispers outside the subshop. Mason still didn't answer, My heart skipped a beat. I knew it. The tears just flowed away as I ran upstairs.

"Wait, Justin!"

"I don't want to hear it!" He used me. He just wanted sex. I still couldn't believe it. I ran towards my room. Soon I felt a grip on my hand.

"Justin!"

"What." I turned to face him. My eyes looked down and I wiped away the tears.

"Justin, how could you say that! It wasn't for sex! I know I was with your sister, but I only saw you…" I looked at him. Maybe he was telling the truth… He softly planted a kiss on my lips and now I was sure…


End file.
